


A Little Experimentation

by BlareBriard



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlareBriard/pseuds/BlareBriard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU -  Set 5 years after the Season 3 Finale. Ian is forced to resign from the military after an accident devastates the Gallagher family and he must help take care of his siblings. After finding the first job that would take him Ian runs into a blast from his past. Mickey Milkovich, thug turned FBI agent, is snooping around as he works on the case that will finally turn his reputation around. Can these grown men work together? Or will they let something from their past complicate things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic since I was a kid - I really hope I can live up to the pure electricity of Ian and Mickey. Thank you so much to my amazing Beta - Rocio! This first chapter is dedicated to you. Your feedback is phenomenal.

Chapter One - The Call

It had been almost 5 years since Ian had left the South Side to pursue his military career. 

While the circumstances surrounding his departure was one that Ian had tried all these years to forget, he was proud to say he had yet to step another foot back into his hometown. At the age of 17, Ian had had a rough time dealing with the fact the guy he loved married, literally, a common street whore and had produced a child. After Ian ran away he never returned. 

Ian hadn't abandoned his family, and instead made sure to spend quality phone time with all of his siblings but he had made it clear that the name Mickey Milkovich was one that was off limits. Ian sent his family any money that he was able to spare and made sure that they knew he hadn't left for any reason other than to conquer his dreams. Of course Lip had known the truth but, like the good brother he was, he made sure to pretend as if he knew nothing of Ian relationship with the biggest thug in town. 

Once Ian had entered the military he shined like a star, something he always knew he would be good at, he excelled sniper shooting and had done nothing but well in the environment he had craved. It didn't take him long to get over the dark haired Milkovich boy as Ian had had his fair share of ass once he was on base. He had been able to push down the feelings of betrayal, pain, and love that he had felt the day he had left the South Side. 

For the first time since he had entered the Army it was time for Ian to make the decision whether to continue another term or if he wanted to exit. Let’s make it clear that this was not a hard decision what-so-ever, and actually he spent a little of 5 seconds thinking it over before the redhead decided that he was going to sign on for another year. His decision was simple. Hell it was easy. Until he got the call.

 

________

 

“Sir?” The other voice on the phone asked out in a perfectly practiced sweet voice. “Mr. Gallagher?” It repeated this time much softer. 

Ian was frozen in place as he stood in the living room of his very modest apartment on base. He held the black cell phone in his hand, his face flushed, and his mouth suddenly dry. 

“Mr. Gallagher, I’m so sorry for this but we need to know what it is that you want us to do.” The woman from Mercy Hospital continued. “Your brother and your sister are in a coma and we either need you or your father to come claim the children.”

“I…” Ian began after taking a moment to collect himself. “I’ll be right there.” He finally spat out before hanging up with phone. Ian stood in his small living room and took a deep breath before he began to pack a bag and head home to the South Side. 

Ian had changed quite a bit in the 5 years he had been gone, he had practically grown into a man once he had joined the army. Taller, more muscular, his hair had taken on a darker tone, and he had filled out quite a bit. It was clear that he was no longer a teenager and instead was a man. 

The drive back home was one that caused a struggle inside Ian. On one hand he wanted to drive fast, he wanted to get home to his siblings, comfort Debbie, Carl, and Liam. On the other hand there was a force that kept causing his foot to ease off the gas pedal to slow down. The last time he had seen that house he had pain and heartbreak coursing through his veins and a big part of him was worried that if he came back he would feel that pain all over again. He hadn't even talked to Mandy once he had left, her voice, her language habits, just her personality reminded him of her brother. He had felt bad for abandoning her but the brief times he did send her a letter she always replied. He knew she had to have understood where he was coming from. 

The drive was a long one but once he got to the hospital he parked and ran inside. He was instantly attacked by Debbie, her long arms wrapping around him in a big hug. He could feel her tears instantly soak through his t-shirt. 

“Ian…” she mumbled in her raspy voice. “Fiona….” she hiccuped. “Fiona and Lip….” she took a deep staggered breath. “They were in a car accident.” She pulled away wiping away her tears. Debbie had grown up a lot, she was almost 17 years ago, her hair had straightened a bit but it was still the bright red that Ian’s had been when he was her age. She was a pretty girl and he knew the boys in town had more than noticed. 

“I know, I know.” He told the girl, “the hospital called me. Where is Carl and Liam?” Ian asked and she nodded her head, “Vi and Kev took them home. I wanted to stay here until you got here so that Fi and Lip aren’t alone.” Ian could see that Debbie was devastated and he had always loved her big heart. “Let me see them and then let me talk to the doctor. Then we’ll go home, alright?” He asked looking at his little sister and after a nod from the girl Ian went to the room that Debbie pointed him towards. Walking in he saw Fiona and Lip, each in a bed covered in white sheets. They looked like they were sleeping but the beeps coming from the machines in the room was a quick reminder than there was something more sinister than sleep happening here. 

Ian continued to stare at his brother and his sister, the two most important people in his life, his only stability looked so weak and vulnerable and it was a frightening sight. He was standing there when the doctor walked in. 

“Ian Gallagher?” He questioned and after receiving a reassuring nod he continued. “I’m Dr. Scott, I worked with your brother and sister. They were in a car accident and when they arrived they were bleeding pretty severely from head wounds.” He began as if this were the most routine thing in the world, and for him it probably was. Ian tried to ground himself so that he could focus on what the doctor was saying. 

“They had very bad concussions and slipped into a coma. It’s hard to know the extent of the injury right now, we won’t know if there is any severe brain damage until they wake up.” Ian nodded, as he listened, he couldn't even imagine them having any true damage. 

“What should I do?” Ian asked, unsure of how to handle a situation right now.

“For right now, I would go home and rest, we will take good care of them. Make sure to see reception on your way out to handle any needed paperwork.” Ian just nodded and watched as the doctor left. Ian knew that Fiona had insurance, she had a pretty stable desk job and she had been with that company for almost 5 years now. In truth that was all he really knew and he wasn’t sure he was going to be much help when it came to filling out paperwork.

 

_________________

 

Two hours later Ian walked through the door of his familiar home, his bag slung over his shoulder. It was dark, the kids were clearly a sleep. As he walked into the kitchen he saw the empty instant macaroni and cheese box. At least they knew how to make dinner. 

It was strange walking into the home he hadn't been for over 4 years. There was an odd feeling Ian felt as he looked around, there was a comforting reassurance that comes with returning home, but at the same time it felt like only a shell without Fi and Lip.

Next to the discarded dinner box sat a stack of bills. Ian sighed as the idea of handling those became overwhelming. “One thing at a time.” He mumbled to himself. Ian then made a mental list in his head of priorities: Sleep, Kids, Army Decision, Job, then Bills. 

Ian walked away from the dark kitchen and headed up the familiar staircase that was littered with random things left behind from Liam, Carl, and Debbie. Ian walked past Debbie's room first and after peaking in and sure she was fast asleep he closed her door before walking to the boys room. Liam was on the bottom bunk while Carl on the top. Both passed out, his old remained in the same place. 

With a smirk Ian walked over to his old bed and reaching under the mattress he felt around until his fingers skimmed against something familiar. Grasping the pages he pulled out the old, outdated, naked men magazine. Some things never changed. Ian then walked out of the boys room and after closing the door walked to Lips room claiming it as his own for now. He threw the old magazine onto the bed and his bag onto the floor. After a quick change he sat down on Lips bed and opening up his magazine an old photo strip fell out. Ian’s stomach ached a bit when he saw the four photo strip of him and Mickey Milkovich. 

Staring at the photo it felt like an entire lifetime ago. They had been kids, fucking around, fondling each other in dark corners, fucking then pretending it had never happened. Mickey had been in such a denial and then his father’s abusiveness never helped. 

Ian often had an idea of where Mickey was in life, usually married, children, and continuing to fuck men in dark corners. He continued to look at the picture and something about them looked so carefree, open, and innocent. Of course Mickey Milkovich was never innocent, he had come out of the womb ready to shoot up a liquor store.

 

_________________

 

The next morning Ian awoke to a scream, instantly jumping out of bed he ran downstairs to see Debbie yelling at Carl about not putting their school clothes in the dryer before bed. He had thought this was something serious. He had almost forgotten what it was like in this house. 

“Debbie, relax.” He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and saw Liam making their lunches. Carl and Liam smiled instantly when they saw their big brother and the two boys ran up and wrapped their arms around him. Ian smiled and hugged the boys. “Finish getting ready for school.” He told the three. “I have to figure out what we’re going to do.”

Debbie shrugged her shoulders. “What do you mean… we can take care of ourselves.” She pointed out. The three were older than Fiona, Lip, and Ian had been when they had to start fending for themselves. 

“Just because you can doesn't mean I want you to.” Ian pointed out before grabbing one of Lip’s random shirts out of the pile of laundry and pulling it on. “Now get to school.” He said nodding his head to the door. Ian made himself a cup of coffee and shoved a frozen waffle into the toaster before taking the giant stack of bills from the counter and putting them on the dining room table. As he looked through them he couldn't believe the state of the family’s finances. They were never comfortable but there were more red envelopes here than he had seen in a while. 

Getting up just as the toaster popped up he went to where the Squirrel Fund can was and reaching inside was surprised to see it empty. It was October. It should be full. 

Debbie saw Ian as she was walking out the door. “We stopped the Squirrel Fund after Fiona got her desk job. With steady money coming in it just was needed.” She said with a shrug before she walked out the door followed by Carl and Liam. 

“She can’t have income in a hospital bed.” Ian groaned to himself. Getting up he grabbed the laptop from the counter and he opened it before checking his savings account. He had some money but it would only pay about half of these bills not including food. 

Ian spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch. The whole day went to the old, 50 year old thing. While from the outside he looked like he was dazed off in reality he was in deep thought. Now was the time to decide if he was going to re-enlist for another four years into the Army or if he was out. Looking around the house he sighed. He had promised himself he would never come back here. Not after being beaten, fucked, then left by the one guy he had ever loved - had it been love? Ian wasn't sure, but to his teenage brain it had been close enough.  
Fiona had given up her life for them, Lip was taking longer to graduate college than it had been expected, his two older siblings had sacrificed a lot for their family. It was now Ian's turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Chapter 2 is almost written. I plan to post a chapter every two weeks.


End file.
